Unhealthy Obsessions
by OhMyLawlipop
Summary: Everyone has there unhealthy obsessions. Including the 3 geniuses at Whammy. But whaat happens when they become eachothers obsessions. WARNING : YAOI MelloxMattxNear. one-shot


I need to start sleeping.. Haha insomnia's a bitch. But on the plus side I get alot of ideas for fanfictions. Some just require alot more thought. I know people keep saying I need to make these longer but typing 1k+ is alot! And im only good at one-shots. But if you are interested in one of my VERY old multi-chapter stories I have a Vladamir Todd one between Vlad and Henry. It sucks but its 7 chapters :3 I also have two glee one-shots on that account. Sadly I lost the email for it so I was not able to post on there anymore. The username is xXUnleashUrInnerFangirlXx. Check it out if you are interested 3 Okay! back to the story at hand! This is yet another MattxNearxMello fanfiction. I don't split them up because there so cute all together. plus three somes are kinkier and way hotter ;) Enjoy!~

**WARNING CONTAINS YAOI AND THREESOME.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Whammy house. A place for the gifted in hopes of becoming the great detective L's successor It went from a see who smarter to a race to become the smartest. But the top three where always the same. Number three would be Mail Jeeves better known and Matt. The brunette can always be spotted with some type of game system in his hand. He was by no means book smart. But he could hack anything. Which made him number 3. Number two would be Mihael Keehl also known as Mello. This individual was competitive. Always fighting for that number 1 spot. He had anger and trust issues. But quickly befriended the Number 3 genius. And have been inseparable since. And then there is Number 1. Nate River or Near as he likes to be called. He was quiet. Anti-social as some might say. Everyone at Whammy didn't care for the oddly pale individual taking his silence and cold demeanor as a "Better then everyone else" attitude Which if anyone got to know him would know that was definitely not the case. Near was afraid Of the judgment. The pain the outside world caused. In all honesty Near only considered the man everyone looked up to. L. As his only real friend. He had never spoken directly with him. Only heard his voice through his computer as all the other kids asked ridiculous questions. Near had many questions. But dare not break down his wall to ask them. He wore the shirt L left behind. Never took it off. It was a reminder that he would always be with L. Near was always lonely. Even depressed you might say. So he took to playing with toys. Everyone at Whammy had there unhealthy obsessions. Mello and his chocolate, Matt with his cigarettes and Near with his toys. Though through others eyes might seem like stupid things to rely on to the individuals they have been tought to trust no one. The world isn't safe. You shut yourself away. Trust something that cannot hurt you. Sure chocolate could cause obesity and cigarettes could cause cancer. But Near believed that they assumed they would die eventually and where just spreading the process along. Near was saddened by that thought. Though Mello and Matt hated Near in no ways did Near hate them. He actually in some weird way considered them acquaintances Even though the only contact he got from them was when they where beating him up or...Near blushed at the thoughts. Awhile ago Mello and Matt had began a new unhealthy addiction..And there drug was Near. They indulged in him every now and then and each time Near enjoyed the contact with his rivals. Tonight was one of those nights. Near had learned to keep his door unlocked for the two older gentlemen. The familiar creak of a door and patter of bare feet against his wooden floors awoke him. The bed sunk where a body sat on one side of him and then another. Near braced himself for the caresses that soon came to his cheeks. Allowing them to unbutton his shirt tossing it carelessly on the floor. Along with his pants and underwear. Near shivered as hand caressed him everywhere in the darkness. They never turned on the light. Allowing him to never see. But he knew it was them. The smell of smoke and chocolate lingering on there breaths as they kissed him deeply. It was unhealthy. It was wrong. But it felt so good. Tongues made there way to the youngers nipples sucking and biting them gently. Arching his back and moaning softly a tongue snuck its way into his mouth. Battling for dominance he tasted a hint of coco. Mello. Grabbing onto the blonde locks he pulled them closer. The kiss in no way was romantic. It was all tongue and teeth. But Near preferred it this way. He knew he had feelings for the other geniuses. But he knew to them this was just another thing. No strings attached. Cant get hurt. No trust. And after it was all said and done things would return to normal until the next time they needed there fix. The lips left his and made there way down his neck licking and nipping gently. Near chuckled at the thought of being considered Mellos "White Chocolate". A gasp left his lips as a sudden warm cavern made its way to his straining erection. Whimpering and thrusting into the mouth the other pair of lips where sucking on his sensitive nipples again. The sensation had Near begging.

"Please...Please..Please" Near didn't even know what he was pleading for but luckily they did. Slicking up a finger and pressing it into him. Near arched again and placed his hand over his mouth to muffle the scream Slowly they stretched him. Once three fingers moved easily through him they where replaced with something much bigger. Near groaned and bit his lip so hard it drew blood. A trail of crimson blood trailed down the porcelaine face. As slowly he adjusted he felt whoever was above him start moving. The pace quickened and all to soon he felt warmth being shot deep inside him. He heard a moan and then felt him pull out but was quickly replaced with another. Fucking Near into the mattress with all he had he switched his angle. A jolt of pleasure made its way through his body as he felt the familiar coil in his stomach. He brought his hand down to his cock and stroked once,twice, thee times and was cumming all over his fist and stomach. As his walls clamped around the still thrusting appendage he felt more liquid fire being dumped into him. Pulling out he heard the rustling of clothes. Near was slowly slipping into unconscious when he heard two familiar voices whisper to him

"We love you Near" They said in unison but Near was pretty sure he was dreaming. He knew he was dreaming when he felt two soft chaste kisses being left on his temples as he slipped into a deep sleep. it was sick. It was wrong. It shouldn't feel so good. But to the 3 geniuses it was just another unhealthy obsession.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay so R&R on this. I think this turned out really good. So yeah bye~


End file.
